


Seeing Him In A New Light

by definitely_indecisive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Sexual Tension, angel - Freeform, cas being all celestial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitely_indecisive/pseuds/definitely_indecisive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean starts seeing Cas in a new light. </p><p>(This was supposed to turn into a wing!kink. Turned into a weird angel-things...thing. I don't know. Sorry if this sucks. I'm tired.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Him In A New Light

"So, a wavelength of celestial intent, huh?" 

"Yes, Dean. I believe I have said this before."

"I was uh...just clarifying?" Cas did the whole head-tilt-squinty-eyes thing.

"Were you unsure of what I was?" Dean ran a hand down his face.

"No Cas, I was...small talk, man. Haven't you ever attempted to make it before?" Cas somehow scrunched his face up even more. Dean sighed. Being alone with the angel wasn't the easiest.

"Dean, I am not human. You can't expect me to act like one." He whipped his head up and stared into Cas's insanely blue orbs.

"I uh...sorry, man." Castiel bobbed his head slightly, and Dean would forever deny where his mind went to with the thought of 'Cas' and 'bobbing'. 

"It is okay, Dean. I understand this is difficult for you. The things that aren't human that you deal with don't usually sit around and...make 'small talk'." Dean chuckled, then realised how surprising that was. Cas made him laugh.

"That's true, I suppose." He flashed a smile at the angel. There was a following silence, only slightly awkward.

"Dean, do you regret that it was me who saved you?" Dean's eyes grew wide.

"Why would you think that, Cas?" The man shifted, his hands twitching in what was most likely a nervous manner.

"You don't seem to quite like me, Dean." Dean pinched his nose and breathed out.

"It's...It's not that Cas...I am glad it wasn't your dick brothers though." An irritated sigh came from next to him.

"That is not the kind of answer I was expecting, Dean."

"Yeah yeah I know. According to you guys the big guy gave us free will, right? So I'm uh, exercising that right." A heavy sigh and a pointed glance.

"Okay, Dean." The guy sounded wounded. Dean actually felt bad, but he didn't know what to do about it. He wasn't going to say his _feelings_. That would be girly as hell. So, they waited in awkward silence until Sam came back.

\----  
"Wake up, Dean."

"Holy shit Cas!" He flipped around, careful to put the knife back. "What the hell, man?" The angel's face was pensive.

"Dean this is important--" Dean stopped listening, despite the urgent tone to Cas's voice. His eyes had finally adjusted. The light he thought was morning turned out to be a white glow surrounding Cas. Instinctual fear flung itself at Dean. _This is wrong, he isn't human._

"Dean? What is wrong? You're pale." It took a second for his mind to compose itself. Sure, he'd seen Cas glow before, but never up close.

"I uhm...Sorry I just woke up. What?" Dean's mind still stay focused on the glow, but he managed to hear Cas. 

He was pretty sure if he squinted hard enough though, he could differentiate between the glow and the barely-there midnight dark wings behind Cas.

\-----  
"Cas, get your feathery ass down here! Either that or all your work pulling my ass outta hell goes to waste." He dodged an attack, pivoted, and ending up avoiding yet another attacker.

"Dean, you need to stop doing this." The low voice in his ear did not do things to his dick. It did _not_. He was in the middle of a pile of blood, of coure he wasn't being turned on by an angel while being attacked by a horde of supernatural creatures. 

"Cas! You're here!" Sam's voice carried to them from across the room.

"Fuck!" Dean hissed. Warm blood soaked through his shirt sleeve where the talon of one had caught on him. Cas huffed, quickly turning to him and putting his hand on the wound. His determined eyes stared into Dean's, and hell, he's gonna be fighting off the rest with a hard-on. I mean, he was relieved too, but his dick tended to demand more attention than his emotions.

"Focus, Dean!" God, he just fucking _shivered_. But right, ganking bad guys. He needed to get back to that.

\----- (later that night) -----  
"Dean."

"Dammit Cas, you gotta stop waking me up in the middle of the night without any warning." As he focused on Cas, the glow wasn't there. Yet the black forms of his wings were still there. He unconsciously leaned forward, holding his breath.

"Dean?" The close rumble was so close to him. His eyes trailed to the source, focusing on his lips without his permission.

"Cas, I...you..."

"Dean, are you feeling okay? Even earlier, you were distracted. Are you sick?" Cas, to his amazement, leaned his forehead against Dean's. "You don't feel any warmer than normal."

His hand snaked up, a mind of its own, and kept Cas there when he tried pulling back. He inhaled deeply, breathing in Castiel. Their breaths were mingling, and it made Dean incredibly aroused. Hell, he'd been aroused since day one. He'd never admit that out loud though.

"Dean, isn't this invading your personal space? I do not--" He slammed their lips together. _Finally_.

"Stop talking, Cas." Cas met him the second time. Their lips moved in tandem, and Dean's tongue lightly skidded across the angel's bottom lip, prodding gently. Without realising it though, his hand had moved down and across Castiel's back. He reached down and caressed the dark and barely-there wing. Cas squeaked.

"Dean!" There was a rustling across the room.

"...Cas? Dean? Something up?"

"I was--"

"Cas was just making sure I'm fine. He thought there was a wound he didn't heal before." Sam stared at them blankly.

"Right." Sam frowned, glared at Dean, then flipped over. He mumbled "I'm too tired to care" before he stopped making noises.

Dean turned back to Cas, not sure what to do after...that.

"I...I should go."

"Cas, wait, I--" Too late. Feathers rustled and the moment was over. "Dammit."

\----  
 _Dean._ His body vibrated and he immediately stood up.

"What the hell?!" Sam looked up, only half paying attention.

 _Ohhh, Dean._ His face blushed red. It was Cas's voice. And that was definitely a very sexual moan.

"You okay?" Sam asked, closing his laptop.

"I uhh, I'm fine Sammy. I'll just uh, be in the bathroom." Sam gave a sympathetic face and then Dean ran to the bathroom as another moan of his name ran through his head.

 _Dean, just...there! Oh mmm, there._ Dean pulled his dick out. It was hard, ridiculously soon. Cas moaning his name...there should be something illegal about that.

They both continued, Dean flat-out masturbating to the voice in his head. Damn, if that wasn't crazy he wasn't sure what was. But the sounds were so...

Dean could tell when Cas came, and for a second, he imagined Cas coming under him, the cum splattering on their stomachs. He imagined the ruffled hair and the kissed out lips and the hooded eyes... Dean came then, too.

He cleaned up, weary of what would happen next. He was paranoid of a flutter of wings, but the last time his name had been said was right after Cas came.

What a fucking weird day.

\----  
Cas didn't come by for a long time after that. About a month had passed before yours truly decided to show his feathery little ass (that Dean totally hadn't dreamed about grabbing). 

The angel showed up when Sam was out. How convenient.

"So you finally decided to come back, huh?"

"Dean, I--"

"You know what, Cas? Shut it." Cas stalked over to him.

"No, Dean. You know what? You should just be glad I give you my time." 

"Oh and now you sound like those dick brothers of yours." Cas grabbed him by the lapels and pushed him against the wall.

"Dean, do not forget that I am--"

"Dean, do not forget that I am--"

"A wave of celestial intent, yeah yeah I know." Cas's eyes zeroed in on his face. Pure anger radiated from every part of his body. God, he was hot.

"Do not even dare--" Yeah, that was it. Too much, too turned on. He went for it. And god, he was fucking grateful for it.

They devoured each other's mouths, tangling their tongues. When Cas decided to lick the roof of his mouth, he couldn't help but moan. He was going crazy, too turned on for just kissing. His cock ached. He ground down, hoping to hit Cas's similar erection.

"Deann--" With that moan he knew he had hit it. 

\----  
"I was embarassed, Dean." Cas rolled over, facing Dean.

"Yeah? Why so?" Cas blushed, which was funny, considering what they had just finished doing. Especially with him asking 'harder' and 'faster' and--

"After...At some point afterwards, I had...masturbated to the thought of you." Dean laughed.

"Yeah, I ah, heard that." 

"You did? That is...well I suppose the way I was saying your name could have been taken as a prayer, and when you're an angel, you can pray to anything." Dean teased his hand lightly across Cas's abdomen, tracing the hickeys he had made.

"Funny, considering you're...you." Cas smiled crookedly.

"Yeah..." Not much words were able to be said after that. They were too busy, entangling themselves again.

\----  
Sam had just come back from the library, a girl's number in his pocket. He'd hit on this pretty cool chick who sat near him, and he was pretty excited. Maybe he'd actually get some before they blew out of town this time. He opened the door, humming softly. He looked up at a moan, and--

"DEAN, dammit! Put a sock on the door!...OH GOD, THAT'S CAS!" 

Goodbye any libido he had.


End file.
